The present invention relates generally to the field of imaging devices. In particular, the invention relates to multi-planar or three-dimensional imaging devices. Further, the invention relates to apparatuses and methods for providing images having a three-dimensional effect using moveable overlapping planar imaging devices.
Liquid crystal display monitors have conventionally been used to produce three-dimensional images and images with a three-dimensional or multi-planar effect. For example, monitors such as ActualDepth LCD monitors available from Deep Video Imaging Limited of Hamilton, New Zealand utilize multiple LCD monitor layers which provide two physically separate image planes to provide a composite or merged three-dimensional image or three-dimensional effect image. Such imaging devices have been incorporated into a single monitor. However, such three-dimensional imaging devices require a substantial amount of processing power and electrical power in order to continually process the multi-planar images over the entire display screen on an ongoing or continuous basis. For low power, low cost, and/or portable or mobile devices, a need for substantial electrical power and substantial processing power is undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for non-conventional three-dimensional imaging devices that are not encumbered by the disadvantages associated with devices of the prior art. There is also a need for a large planar display device that is capable of displaying a two-dimensional image on a first planar surface and allowing three-dimensional imaging on a second display device, the second display device being smaller than the first display device and being moveable over the first display device.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.
An exemplary embodiment relates to a display system. The display system includes a processor. The display system also includes a first display device having a first display surface and receiving display data from the processor. The display system further includes a second display device having a display area smaller than the first display device and moveable over the surface of the first display device. The second display device is at least one of partially transparent and partially translucent. Further still, the display system includes a sensor in communication with the processor and communicating location data to the processor. The location data is representative of the relative location of the first display to the second display. Yet further still, the display system includes a program running on the processor and providing display data to the first and second display devices. The display data is provided to the second display device and is based on the location data. A user of the display system uses a composite three-dimensional image when viewing the second display. The composite three-dimensional image is made up of a partial first image from the first display viewed through the second display and a partial second image from the second display.
Another exemplary embodiment relates to a method of providing a first image to a display system user. The method includes providing an image on a first display. The method also includes detecting the location of a second display relative to the first display. Further, the method includes providing display data to the second display based on the detected location of the second display. Further still, the method includes merging the image from the first display through the second display, with a second image generated from the display data on the second display to create a three-dimensional image.
Further, an exemplary embodiment relates to a moveable display device configured for movement across a primary display surface, the primary display being in communication with a processing device. The moveable display device includes an at least partially-transparent display screen. The display screen includes electronically selectable pixelated display elements. The moveable display device also includes a wireless communications device receiving display data from the processing device. The display data is based on location data from a location sensor sensing the relative location of the moveable device and the primary display surface. The moveable display device generates a partial image based on the display data. A viewer of the second display device views a composite three-dimensional image generated from a partial image on the primary display and from the partial image on the moveable display device.
Alternative exemplary embodiments relate to other features and combination of features as may be generally recited in the claims.